


[Comic] Tea party

by potofsoup



Series: Eclectic Stucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, eclectic stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Steve is sick and Bucky comes to visit





	[Comic] Tea party

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> post on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180367294478/rinforthewin-potofsoup-so-reserve-asked-for)


End file.
